


《困兽》1

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, Suiryu (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Suiryu/Garou (One-Punch Man), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua





	《困兽》1

（一）  
伴随“吱呀”一声，水龙拉开厚重的地下室大门，向“笼子”走去。  
那是他近日沉迷的比泡妞有趣得多的活动。  
在某次怪人肆虐的战乱里，水龙路过碰到了负伤的饿狼，那个曾经让人闻风丧胆的“英雄猎人”。或许是兴趣使然吧，那个时候跟他干了一架，然后便对他产生了兴趣。不过，把桀骜不驯的饿狼调教成现在这副耽于淫欲的困兽的样子……  
是从“兴趣”，到“喜欢”啊。  
“饿狼君~”水龙清亮的声音响彻地下室——水龙的资金很充足，足以把地下空间打造成一个奢华的淫游场所，虽然叫“地下室”，其实是某种意义上的“HEAVEN”。  
被称作饿狼的囚于笼中的男人裸露着身子，脑袋抵在漆黑栏杆之间，缝隙中露出的额头被金属顶得泛红一片。脸庞的汗珠沿着精致的下颌滑落，和腿间泥泞一片混合。他的肉穴处伸出湿漉漉的绳头，估计又是被塞入什么情趣物事一整天了。双手垂下来半贴着栏杆和地面，早就失去支撑体重的力气，然而肩颈脊背好看的曲线蜿蜒，像活的雕塑。  
见饿狼没有动静，水龙凑近笼子，上前蹲下：“呐……饿狼君，今天有好好待着吗？”  
苏醒的野兽渐渐发出沉闷的气息，身躯微微颤抖起来，泛红的耳朵听见了主人清朗的呼唤，只是像听话的犬，条件反射般耸动两下，“……唔……水……龙……？” 饿狼缓缓睁开了眼睛，视野里出现水龙显得十分温柔的脸，却不由得从头顶到脚尖窜起了寒意。屁股不由自主地一缩，带动了那颗跳蛋往深处的敏感点一蹭，让他前面也缓缓地泄了出来。像乳白色的溪水，沿着半干不干的水痕流到地板。  
“呜……！”  
一瞬间也同时泄出音调高了几分的呻吟。  
水龙当然把饿狼醒来之后的这些窘态看在眼里。他满意地穿过笼子，伸手抚摸对方闪过惊慌的脸庞。“我回来了，饿狼君。今天你也会让我舒服的吧~？”水龙另一只手故意指了指已经鼓起的裆部，“看吧，它真的很想插进你里面呢。”

（二）  
对于水龙而言，强大的饿狼是很迷人。就如当初交手时让他产生久违的快乐一样，及其敏捷的身手，没有一丝多余赘肉的身体，像艺术品一样优美的曲线……是无所拘束的野狼才能练成的绝美躯体。  
于是就想得到它，而把这样危险的野兽困在笼子里。调教它为身下之物有超出人类以外的狂喜。  
水龙也喜欢已经变成了自己的东西的饿狼。水龙喜欢他紧致的屁股，喜欢他叫床的声音，喜欢他的单纯可爱……很多很多。尽管总是对人没有好脸色，青涩的生理反应比谁都诚实；而被开发之后的屁股，又像个婊子。  
因为进食不足而双腿发软无法站直的饿狼，无法从水龙手中夺走开启笼子的钥匙。就像拔掉刺的刺猬只剩下柔软的肚皮，就能任人蹂躏般。  
像往常一样，水龙将浑身有些脱力的饿狼打横抱起，放到柔软的大床上。用跳蛋扩张了一整天，那处应该也已经足够湿润松软了。  
“你这家伙……今天也要强奸别人吗！”饿狼抬起脚猛地蹬向水龙的胸口。水龙反应也同样迅速，自然轻易地将他光裸的脚踝抓住。顺势往侧边一掰，将饿狼的大腿高高地张开。  
饿狼的四肢像例行公事一样地被吊在床半空中的四个皮带禁锢，然后便无法抵抗，只呈现双手举在头顶，张开的大腿因为吊着而顺便抬高了腰部和屁股的羞耻姿势。  
水龙随后欺身压在这样的饿狼身上。  
“操。”尽管这样的有气无力的抵抗已经被反制若干次，饿狼还是低声咒骂了一声。水龙这副表面游刃有余的样子，笑盈盈的实际上藏一肚子坏水，让他很讨厌。可他的后方被对方放的跳蛋折磨了一整天，那嗡嗡叫的装置在他的腺体戳弄了几个小时，让他在连绵的快感中昏迷了过去，直到刚才苏醒，他双腿发软又发麻，饭量被剥夺而永远不支的体力，或许还被下了药，对抗起来并不是水龙的对手。  
饿狼痛恨此刻自己的软弱无力。  
“饿狼君，别生气嘛。”水龙用舌头舔弄饿狼的嘴唇，手指插入饿狼发丝。想要吻上他，却险些被对方咬出血洞。习惯性地躲开了，水龙有些悲伤地皱起眉，“……明明我们在一起可以很快乐的。”   
为什么做了那么多次爱，你都没有办法对我……虽然那么说好像很奇怪，但是从来没有人觉得当我的马子有什么不好的吧。  
“不需要。”饿狼冷冷地。  
水龙眼神一暗，脱下裤子，弹出了他蓄势已久的下身。只是撸动了两下，就扶着饿狼的大腿，将巨大狰狞的深色肉棒不留情地刺入他腿间。  
“真好啊~”水龙用轻松欢快的语气感叹，“第一次看的时候那里还是小孔呢，现在是一条很漂亮的线呢~~~”  
饿狼不想明白那种屁话蕴含着几个意思。狭窄的甬道被挤出了许多炙热的液体，打湿身下的床单，无论是被水龙多少次这样粗暴地进入，还是无法习惯。被吊着的四肢和水龙的语气，也让他感到了羞辱。“呃……啊……出……出去啊！……”他低声嘶吼道，已经带上低喘，水龙听来更像欲拒还迎。“你是在说‘快进来’吗？明明吸得我这么紧……”于是挺胯将下身插入得更深。  
水龙伸手揉弄饿狼胸前的乳粒，将它们捏至红肿，然后手又游走到了饿狼的下身，黏糊糊地套弄两把已经高潮过多次的柱体，看饿狼随机把持不住起来的表情，也加快了在他屁股里面抽插的速度。  
饿狼被顶撞得耳根通红，脸上渐渐发烫起来，纵使理性上千万个不愿意接受自己被水龙日常地强奸着的这个事实，但生理反应是不可避免的。“哈啊……嗯啊……水龙……水龙……呜呜”他的下身快感像电流一样从后穴，从下体，从脊椎传来，充斥大脑，要把他仅剩的尊严击溃了。那样的声音是他发出来的吗？那样柔软地叫着“水龙”的是他吗？

（三）  
饿狼感觉面前这个双手搀扶着自己的腰，扛着自己的印痕累累的双腿，捧着自己被拍肿了的屁股，在自己的体内不停冲撞，把液体射进的男人，轮廓逐渐变得模糊。地下室明明是灰暗的，此刻背景却又是雪白明亮的，那样的光芒覆盖了他。  
饿狼经常看到人生的走马灯，或者体验到灵魂出窍，或者上天堂的感觉。不过这个时候他正在挨水龙的操，又不是和怪人战斗濒死……所以这不是走马灯。但……  
总是在这个时候想起金属球棒。那个只知道挥舞球棒的家伙，但和他待在一起的感觉却还不错。  
自由地……  
不是虚伪的以正义为名的说教或劝降，而是天然的单纯地被那样的家伙吸引。两个人或许可以待一起玩，或许后面可以成为朋友，什么的……  
饿狼想要伸手抓住那幻影。  
……但是，被抓到这个地方，已经……不可能了吧？  
“眼泪流下来了诶，饿狼君。”水龙有力的手腕抓住饿狼随着动作而不断晃动的一只手腕，色情地在他的指节间啃噬出几个牙印。  
“不要……唔……”那短暂的一切化为泡影，眼前依然是灰暗的地下室而已。饿狼又听到自己该死的呻吟声，又看到面前水龙该死的脸。  
脸上热热的感觉，还有一点湿润，可恶，又在水龙面前哭了……第几次了？  
水龙的性能力和少经人事的饿狼相比是压倒性的。饿狼紧致的后方和泪流满面的样子撩拨得他心胸荡漾，便解开了皮带释放卡出红印的四肢，将饿狼的身体翻了一面，把狰狞的性器再次顶入内里。“看来是在想着别的事情啊……不够舒服吗？”  
“啊……！不、不要……！”饿狼紧紧抓着床单，感到水龙坚硬的下体在他里面横冲直撞，像要把他的身体贯穿两半似的，光是保持身体的平衡便已经很费力了。低头看自己的胀大的下体也淫荡地不停滴着水，像是提醒着自己，自己也很享受被这样侵犯——敲打着已经破碎不堪的自尊心。“你……闭嘴……嗯啊……！”  
“明明就一副很爽的样子，好倔强啊~”水龙伏下来咬了咬身下人的后颈。  
是啊……好舒服……  
被讨厌的水龙每天侵犯，无法逃脱……好爽……到了后面也快要失去思考的余裕了……  
那是事实，但迷茫的饿狼始终无法坦诚说出口。  
因为他是饿狼，只要他还是饿狼。

（四）  
“饿狼君真是个乖孩子呢，明天也要好好等着我回家哦~”水龙提上裤子，欢快地吹着哨子，“今天你射了足足4次呢。”  
啊啊，耽于淫欲的困兽，依然是野兽。  
结束了狂野性事的饿狼穴口自然是污秽不堪，也不会有人给他清理，野兽最后终究要关到笼子里去的。被水龙折腾完，对饿狼来说去哪里都没有什么区别。日常而言，就是回到笼子里去罢了。  
沉重的木门又重重的合起来了，水龙又走了。这意味着饿狼只能一丝不挂地在这囚笼里等水龙下一次来，侵犯他，才算得上下一次见到活人。  
不过严格意义上这也不绝对——地上的报纸，不知道是不是水龙订的晨报落下的，上面的新闻一角报道引发了饿狼的注意。  
那是关于S级英雄金属球棒的消息。这种报纸偶尔会报道英雄在外活动的消息，不过今天恰好有那个人，而他关心他。  
笼子的锁，也忘了锁了……水龙并不是粗心到这个地步的人。  
他到底想干什么？  
饿狼试探性地推开了笼子的铁门。  
静谧的周遭，只听得到金属吱呀的声响，抬头那墙角的摄像头无声地对着自己，像深渊的眼。钻出了那个牢笼，饿狼拾起一枚散落地上材质坚硬的铁质性玩具，把监视器的镜头和零件一并砸得粉碎。  
水龙不会发现的。即便发现了，又能怎么样？  
这样的机会可千载难逢，尽管有可能是陷阱，但大闹一番总比待在这恶趣味的地下室，坐以待毙要好得多。  
“总之，老子要出去了。”恶劣地勾起嘴角，笑容像月牙一般。


End file.
